Chingling
Chingling - Chingling is one of the original thirty contestants to be featured in DatDurant's Total Pokemon Island. She quickly makes friends with Venonat and forms and alliance with Smoochum. Place - Season 1 - 28th, eliminated in episode seven. (Caused her team to lose the challenge, thus getting eliminated) Personality - Chingling is an overly friendly person and this friendliness makes her oblivious and naive to the dangers around her. During Total Pokemon Island(S1) - Episode 1 - In episode one, Chingling is first seen arriving on the dock along with Murkrow, Clauncher and Mime Jr. After Mime Jr teleports away she goes with Clauncher and Murkrow to the campfire site - there she is placed into The Amazing Alakazams and is sent to do the first challenge. She jumps off of the cliff hugging Venonat and they both score a point, ultimately winning the challenge for their team. Later on she is seen in one of the rooms of the cabin with Smoochum, Inkay and Venonat; Smoochum asks if she wants to form an alliance and Chingling (along with Inkay and Venonat) agree. Episode 2 - In episode two, Chingling is first seen with her alliance - Smoochum, Venonat and Inkay. Smoochum reiterates to them that she will take them to the final four and after this, Chingling is seen in the confessional with Inkay and Venonat, screaming excitably. During the challenge, she calls Mime Jr out on his cheating and tries to chase after him, falling off of the podium and into the water. After the challenge, she is seen with her alliance once again and agrees to vote out Spoink. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until next episode. Episode 3 - In episode three, Chingling is seen with her alliance in the cabin, speaking with Venonat about the weather. During the challenge, she hides with alliance in a bush, however this does not work as Inkay causes them to be captured. She is sent to the dock and questions Smoochum's rants about Inkay multiple times: on the docks, in the cabin, and at Inkay's elimination. At the campfire ceremony she receives a poffin, meaning that she is safe until the next episode. After Smoochum's last gloat at Inkay, Chingling is seen in the confessional explaining her discomfort for staying in the alliance. Episode 4 - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:The Amazing Alakazams In episode four, Chingling is seen in her team's cabin with Smoochum and Venonat, who are trying to convince Chingling to forgive Smoochum for the nasty comments regarding Inkay. After some convincing, Chingling forgives her and is then sent to do the challenge. During the challenge she is placed into the first group, however she falls off of her podium. Episode 5 - In episode five, Chingling is seen speaking with Smoochum, who she now trusts again. During the challenge, she is seen helping her team with the clues. Episode 6 - In episode six, Chingling is seen with her alliance, being encouraged by Smoochum to do well in the challenge. During the challenge, Chingling is seen with her team whist they decide on who will be doing the challenge - she does not volunteer. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Chingling is seen on the beach with Smoochum and Venonat. When Venonat suggests that they should properly compete in the challenge Chingling agrees. During the challenge, Chingling is put in the last fight against Spritzee. Whilst distracted by talking about how she does not want to hurt Spritzee, she is hit off of her podium - losing the challenge for her team. She is later seen with her alliance in the cabin, welcoming Omanyte to the alliance. At the campfire ceremony she is in the bottom two with Omanyte and is shocked to see the last poffin go to Omanyte, meaning that Chingling was sent home. She is last seen on the docks bidding farewell to Venonat. Trivia * Chingling is one of the eliminated contestants to never be featured on a thumbnail.